Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to processors having architectural support for persistent memory.
Background Information
Processors are often used in computer systems and other electronic devices that have a main memory to store data. The processors may execute instructions to access data in the main memory. For example, processors may execute load instructions to load or read data from the main memory and/or store instructions to write or otherwise store data to the main memory. The main memory is commonly implemented with dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or other volatile memory. One challenge in such computer systems and other electronic devices is that power failures, system crashes, and various other types of errors can occur in which data stored in the DRAM or other volatile memory is lost.